Tsezguerra
|kana = ツェズゲラ |rōmaji = Tsezugera |name = Tsezguerra |manga debut = Chapter 121 |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 59 (2011) |japanese voice = Ryuuji Mizuki (1999 OVA) Kiyoyuki Yanada (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |status = Alive |occupation = Jackpot Hunter (single star) Greed Island player |type = Enhancement}} Tsezguerra (ツェズゲラ, Tsezugera) is a Single-star Hunter. He is considered a "Jackpot Hunter", a form of hunter that primarily seeks financial gain. Plot Greed Island arc He is first seen at the Southernpiece auction house where he is accompanying the billionaire Mr. Battera. Mr. Battera is attempting to purchase all the copies of the Greed Island game and Tsezguerra has been hired to complete the game on his behalf. He also judges the ability of all prospective players for Mr. Battera. Tsezguerra's team later teams up with Gon, Killua and Biscuit in order to defeat Razor in his sports contest and obtain the "Plot of Beach" card. His team had been one of the most successful in the game up to that point and Plot of Beach was one of the last cards he needed to obtain. He and team strike a deal with Gon's team in order to delay the Bomber's team so can Gon's team can think up a strategy to defeat them. Tsezguerra is considered both prudent and cautious and only looks to take on battles he can win. During the dodgeball game, he realizes that while his overall skills were greater than Gon's, his caution had allowed his reflexes and instincts to erode. He then realizes that he would probably be no match for the Bomber and strikes a deal with Gon. His team will delay the Bombers to give time for Gon's team to think up a strategy in return for cards. He later is forced to leave the game to evade the Bombers where he discovers that Battera has discontinued the bounty he was offering for game completion. Tsezguerra gives up playing the game and has Goreinu give his cards to Gon. Battera pays off Tsezguerra's team for his breach of contract and Tsezguerra splits the money between his team, Gon's team and Goreinu. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Later, during the New Hunter Chairman Election, he makes two cameo appearance: once as one of the voters, and the second as one of the people who visit Gon in the hospital. He is last seen listening to Leorio's speech. Nen Ability While it's known that Tsezguerra's Nen affinity is Enhancement, any particular Hatsu technique (if any) has yet to be shown. At one point being challenged by Killua and Gon to "show them his Ren" (a pass/fail test given to them by him before entering Greed Island) he demonstrated what he called his technique, which merely consisted of gathering aura to his legs and feet and jumping high. Gon and Killua (impressed more by the application that they hadn't tried yet than the technique itself) promptly surpassed his max height on their first try. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Greed Island arc